The Path to Annabeth
by Oscar The Son Of Poseidon
Summary: Annabeth has been kidnaped by enemies that have surive the war will percy be able to save her. A/N plz mind the spelling i cant spell to good
1. My Morning Goes Sour

My Good Morning Goes Sour

I was sleeping in my cabin when all of a

Sudden a mist appear out of nowhere.

I was pretty sure it was an Iris message.

"Crap, speak of the devil" I said to me self

It was Annabeth's mom Athena Goddess of Craft

And Wisdom and apparently hatred cause gods did she hates me

"Hello Peruses Jackson," Athena said,

For some strange reason I had a feeling that I was about to get blasted

"Hello Lady Athena," I said as I bowed

"Percy I Know we have never gotten along" She said

"Gods you got that right" I mutter to myself hoping she would not hear me

But apparently she did.

"Percy, it would do you good to be quiet and listen before I disintegrate you where you stand" she said with a frown

"Why don't you then?" I knew I was asking for it and my Invincibility wouldn't help me at all but I am always in a pissy mood when I in the presence of Athena I guess she hates me that much or maybe I do or maybe both.

"I would, you do not know how much I wish to splatter your blood in this very room. But two things keep me from doing that" she said

"Which are" I said desperately wanting to find out what they where

She studied me carefully "One I regrettably owe you for saving us and second I need your help that why I came here"

"Oh" that was all I could say I was truly stunned.

"Now where was I before I was rudely interrupted" with the last word she turned her head toward me and gave me a dirty look.

"Oh yes, I have come here to tell you that my daughter Annabeth has been captured"

"What!" I scream in complete shock and worry "by whom?"

"Apparently you some enemies survived after the war" she said "according to my source she was captured at her school in New York by a three gods one of them I have indentify as Hecate the Goddess of Magic and which craft the other two are a couple but I don't know which ones or where there hiding her. I think now would be the perfect time to visit our newly appointed oracle" she informed me

"Why are you not sad?" I asked still shock

"Oh I was don't get me wrong until you got me mad" she said in a matter of fact voice "Now I would rescue her myself, but I think this is the perfect time to prove yourself of how much you love my daughter."

"Now if you succeed I will no longer interferer between you two's relation, but if you fail me not only will I be mad at you but I will kill you"

"Now before I leave I will leave you something Chiron will know what to do with them" "Good bye Percy" as she disappear a little box appear in her place I pick it up and got dress and headed to the Big House.


	2. Athena Gets Me A car

_**Athena Gets Me A New Car**_

**************************************************************************************************************************

OK so I get out of my cabin, and head for the Big House to ask Chiron about the key.

I walked in and I see Mr.D ,who apparently was in a grumpy mood cause he look mad,

Chiron and Grover

"Good Morning Mr. D ,Grover and Chiron." I said.

"Morning Percy" Grover Said.

" Patrick Jeanson," he snapped, saying my name wrong as usual. But Chiron Stayed quiet.

"Um Chiron may I talk to you, in private?" I asked.

"Sure,"He said. We walked Outside and I asked him

" Um Athena came by an -"

"I know " He interrupted.

" Yes, and she gave me this key and said you would know what there for," I said

"Yes I see," he said as if he was daydreaming or something

cause he looked distracted

"And?" I promoted

"Oh, yes come with me please?" He said in a urgent tone.

He took me outside of the camp border and right by the lawn was park

a GT 500 Shelby Mustang.

" Thats what the keys are for," He Said. I Was speechless the Goddess of Wisdom had actually gotten me

a car!

" You do have your license right Percy?" He asked

"Yes" I said, I had gotten my license two months after the war.

" Um, Athena said I Should Visit Rachel to get a quest to save Annabeth.

" I see, well first you should Iris message her first." He said

"OK "

********************************************************************************************************************************************************

A/N OK my chapter are gonna be short cause i not a fan of writing but i will add lot of chapters if you guys keep reviewing so i must have 3 new review per chapter but the first 3 will be a free bee to show you guys the story tell me if you like or if i should give up cause I'm new at this this is my first story


	3. I Visit A Old Friend of mine The Oracle

**_I Visit A Old Friend The Oracle Of Delphi ( Aka Rachel)_**

A/N( i don't own the Percy Jackson and the Olympian I wish though)

****************************************************************

I returned to my Cabin and went to the fountain my

father, Poseidon, gave me to contact my friends

and family. I Pick up A drachma and tossed in the mist

" O'Iris Accept my Offering," I said "Rachel Dare at Charion Ladies

Academy," the mist shimmer and Rachel apear in the image

she seem to be doing her homework but I said

"Rachel!"

" Aah, Percy you scared the crap outta me!" She shouted

"Sorry I need a favor," I said and told her about the visit

of Athena.

"Percy, I am so sorry about Annabeth, why don't you meet me at The Central Park?" She asked

"Um sure why not," I said "bye Rachel "

"Bye Percy, Until Then,"

The next day I told Chiron I was leaving and he wish me luck.

So I get in my new car in inside the driver sit i find three iteams.

A Jacket,a Ring,A Wraist Band and A Note it read:

_**Dear Percy I have left you with three gift to assist you **_

_**in the your quest to rescue my daughter. A jacket that can protect you **_

_**from any attack, so your that Achilles spot is safe. Second a **_

_**ring that can turn you invisible. And last A wristband,**_

_**that when tapped it paralyzes enemies for 10 seconds,**_

_**and remember the car is gift for saving us **_

_**---- Thank you -------- Athena**_

I put the jacket and the wristband on and put the ring in my pocket

When I finally arrived at Central Park in Manhattan I saw Rachel waiting under a big maple tree, that maple

tree happen to have buried inside of it a Titan, Hyperion to be exact. I walked to her and I said

"Hey Rachel how it going"

"Horrible Charion is so boring and stupid"she said "Anyways Back to your Problem

"Um, Can We go some where more private" I said cause I was pretty sure that if

Rachel said a prophecy, even with the mist, people would freak out

"OK,where than "she asked

"How about my house?"I said

"OK" she said. We walked to my car and Rachel Said

" Nice Car Where you get it"

" A Gift From Athena" I responded

"Cool" she replied. So we made our way to my house

And I asked her stupidly "so do I ask you a question?"

" Yea, I think"She said

"OK here goes "i said calmed "How do I Save Annabeth"

At first nothing happened but 2 second later Rachel's Eyes turn really green

and said .............

A/N Review to read the next Chapter and the Prophecy Remember

i need 3 reviews to add a new Chapter so review


	4. The Propechy

OK HERE IS THE 4TH CHAPTER TO THE STORY I PUT ALOT OF EFFORT INTO IT (AT SCHOOL ANYWAYS)

DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN PJO

* * *

** _The Prophecy_**

* * *

Rachel's eyes turned Emerald green and as she opened her mouth,that familiar green mist began pouring out and surrounding us.  
"The path you seek," she began in a raspy voice.  
"Lies through the Lord of the dead," she paused.  
"With two companions by your side."  
"Through the lair of magic you shall lead."

"Or by your own blood you shall die"  
"A goddess golden blood shall leak."  
"But in the end you shall find what you seek."  
"To live or to die," and on that happy note the oracle finished!  
The surrounding green mist began going back into Rachel's mouth and when it was all gone, she stumbled onto my sofa.  
"What did the prophecy say?" She asked drearily.  
I know some of you are probably wondering why she doesn't have a clue about what she just said but the oracle operates through her and she is just...clueless.  
I told her about the Prophecy and she seemed just as puzzled as me.  
"GO ask Chiron, he'll tell you what it means," she finally replied.  
So, I took Rachel back to her school and made my way back to Camp Half-Blood,  
where someone was waiting for me...

* * *

well i hope you like it i need 4 more new reviewer ( new person not thee same people) in order for me to put the next chapter sorry it was really short

********* edited by karmabear2050****************


	5. Chapter 5

*****************************Chapter 5******************************

**Disclaimer:**** i don't own Percy Jackson and the Olympians( this is really retarded )**

* * *

Thalia, daughter of Zeus, was waiting for me.

"Hey Percy," She greeted me, "I heard about Annabeth"

"Really?" I asked, surprised, "How?"

"A dream came to me," she replied. I nodded to her and headed to the Big House. When I reached the big house, Chiron was already waiting for me in the porch and Thalia had follow me. We went to the rec room and he asked, "So what did the Oracle say?"

I told him the whole prophecy because I knew prophecy always had double meanings.

"From the first to line it is clear that you are taking a little field trip to the land of the dead," He said and I got a little nervous because most of the time someone went down  
there it was a one way trip, and second because I almost got trapped down there for all eternity. But I nodded anyways.

"The next to lines is that you are only allowed two more friends," he said "which one has already volunteered."

Thalia step in and said, "Lady Artemis gave me permission."

I nodded and sighed in relief.

"Who would be your second choice?" Chiron asked

I though it over considering the fact that I was going to the underworld.

"Nico," I finally answered.

"Percy," He warned but I knew why. Three demigods all from the big three would attract a whole load of monster but I needed Nico.

"I know Chiron, but I need Nico to get to the under world," I finally replied.

He studied me but nodded like he understood.

"Okay, the next line 'through the lair of magic you must lead,'" he started, "makes it clear that one, Hecate the Goddess of Witchcraft and Magic is involved, second would be that you must lead or, as the line after that explain clearly, you will die."

"So I must lead this quest," I said while smiling at Thalia she stuck her tongue at me. I just smiled.

"Next line means that a Goddess we bleed the immortal blood and that in the end you'll end up finding Annabeth to either live or to -" he stop himself he couldn't say it but I knew what he was going to say either to live or to die.

"Okay, Thalia go and pack while I get Nico and pack meet us in the parking lot in 30 minutes," I ordered and she nodded and left.

I headed to the newly built Hades cabin and knocked.

"Hey Percy," he said when he opened the door.

"Hey Nico, I need a favor," I said and told him about the prophecy.

"Okay, just let me change," He replied. I nodded and left to my cabin to pack.

I took the three gifts from Athena and I also took 1000 dollars--I've been saving my allowance that Poseidon gives me--

and 20 drachma .I also took my watch, even though I was invulnerable, I felt like I was going to need it.

I headed to the parking lot and Thalia and Nico where already there.

"Sweet ride," Nico said.

"Yeah, who did you steal it from?" Thalia teased.

"Like your one to talk," I said, "and it was a gift from Athena."

They both nodded and with that, we made our way to the city.

* * *

**There is the 5th chapter if any one knows of a title name plz let me know**

**Ok lots of stories have poll or question so here mine If You had one wish what would you wish for and no wishing for more**

**tell me and the top ones will be posted in my story so plz review  
**


	6. author's note

Dear Readers

i know i havent been posting new chapter's because i was without internet but i have re-edited my first chapter and im working on my other chapter's plz re read it and tell me wat u think


End file.
